


I Like Your Shoes

by floralNINJAchan



Series: RWBY Kidz [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten/1st Grade AU, Minor Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff Arkos bandaid after that heck of a season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this au for a long time but I've been so busy with my other RWBY fic and another au I've been working on recently that I didn't have the time. Until late late last night when I was kept awake by feels. Hopefully y'all will enjoy and it will cheer you up <3
> 
> *Also I just realized this is the shortest piece I've ever written... I've never stayed under 1,000 characters before...wow

Jaune hoped none of the other kids would notice. He walked with his head down, staring at his sneakers. Well, his hand-me-down sneakers he had gotten from one of his sisters. They were orange with pink stripes originally, but Jaune had done his best to use a black marker and sharpie the stripes out. Cardin and his friends always picked on him whenever the teachers weren't looking. They were sure to give him a hard time if they new he was wearing "girl" shoes. Jaune hoped and prayed they wouldn't notice.

"Nice shoes, Jaune-y!" he heard an annoying voice call from across the classroom as the small blond entered and put his backpack in the cubby. 

He noticed.

Soon enough Cardin and his whole posse was surrounding Jaune and teasing him. 

"Who's closet did you steal them from? Your mom?" Russel questioned mockingly. 

Jaune's knuckled fists turned white and his eyes looked down. "...my. My older sister-"

The boys laughed. They made more jokes at his expense before a new voice entered the 'conversation', or rather lack there of.

"I think you have very nice shoes," a red head girl complemented loudly from behind the crowd of idiot boys. Jaune looked up to see an unfamiliar face. 

"Of course you would say that!" Dove interjected. "You're a girl!"

"I say that because those are actually very high end running shoes. You can only buy them in super special athletics stores. Only famous sports stars wear those kinds of shoes," she said as she pointed to the logo on the side that had been scribbled black. 

"How would you even know something like that? Are you some kind of know-it-all about sports or something?" Sky inquired in the over exaggerated way a child usually tends to do.

"Actually, I have a pair in red at home. And they are very cool. Much cooler than your stupid shoes," the girl pointed to Sky's muddied white sneakers with faded blue laces. 

"Whatever! They're still dumb girl shoes!" Cardin scoffed as he folded his arms. "Let's go guys. See you at the playground, Jaune-y."

The bullies left back to their table and began using the safety scissors to cut up their workbooks. The girl turned back to Jaune with a welcoming smile. Jaune looked only his eyes up from the floor to see the girl. She was a little taller than him and wore gold gym shorts and a bright red t-shirt. She had tiny Hello Kitty bandaids on her nose and knees. 

"Was it true? About my shoes?"

The girl nodded. "Your's look a little loved but they really are super shoes. I like yours better than mine though. What size are they?" Jaune lifted one of his feet up to his face and told her the size sheepishly. "Really?" she exclaimed. "Mine are that size too! Want to trade tomorrow?" 

"Won't your parents get mad?" the little blond asked. 

"No. They won't mind as long as I get lots of 100%s and gold stars! I'll bring them tomorrow!"

"Wow. Thanks," Jaune seemed to liven up at the girl's kindness. "I'm uh Jaune. Not Jaune-y like Cardin calls me... What's your name? I've never seen you in Ms. Goodwitch's class before."

"My name's Pyrrha. I'm new since I got moved from the special program they teach in the trailer next to the playground. I wanted to be with kids my own age so I got transferred. I'm not super smart or anything. I'm just good at sports. If you want we can play together at recess. I know a really fun game we can play!"

"Sure!" Jaune smiled brightly. "If you want you can sit with me during class too. Don't ask me for any answers though. I get most of them wrong..."

"It's ok. I'd love to sit with you," Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand and leaded them to a nearby table. 

Jaune was so happy. He had made his first friend in class and they were going to be shoe buddies. During class she helped him figure out the answers and made it easy to understand. At lunch she shared her fruit snacks and he gave her his pudding cup. Even during recess she stayed with him and they played 'princess in the castle'. Jaune was the princess at the top of the slide and Pyrrha climbed the tallest steps to save him. They slid down into the sunset. Or rather into lineup for parent pickup. The little blond boy was so excited for his new friend that he asked if she could come over that weekend to watch a movie with him and his sisters. She nodded excitedly and promised to ask her parents so soon as she could.

They parted ways as Jaune's dad picked him up with his youngest sister in her car seat, and Pyrrha's mother opened the automatic door on her minivan. Both car rides home were filled with the tale of their day. Both, however, were slightly different than the other. But regardless, they both told them will mile wide smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have thought of Bridge to Terabithia when I wrote this but that's the only thing I could think of. I always had the headcanon that Jaune was super tiny as a kid and that Pyrrha had always been tall (at least a good two or three inches taller than Jaune). 
> 
> I intended this just to be a one shot unless other people wanted me to continue or do other characters. Let me know if y'all liked it and want me to write more. Also constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
